


A Little Reading Time

by MagicalAstronomer



Series: The Genjitsutouhi Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Genjitsutouhi Series, Humor, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: Mocha Genjitsutouhi wants to read a book before her friend Tate arrives. Things quickly escalate. Original series and characters, character study kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work centering on my original series (that I've posted online). I need to write more, and the best way to do that is work with characters I know, right?  
> The premise of this series is basically a dimensional traveler (Mocha) meets a normal kid (Tate) and they go on adventures across the dimensions or Mocha's homeworld of Mousouzen to defend people from trouble or find strange items. This centers on Mocha, the quirky and sweethearted dimensional traveler.  
> Quentin is also mentioned here too, but we'll learn about him some other time. Enjoy if you care to read.

Mocha sighed to herself happily as she tapped the hard light screen’s “OFF” button. The laboratory’s lights faded, and a calm, dusty darkness fell over the room with a slow, humming whir.

Mocha also hummed, the tune of a small pop song from the radio dancing through her head as she closed the door to the Dimensional Studies lab and scurried off to the library. Her footsteps echoed on the tile floor of the Study of Irou, and she watched the intricate patterns on the floor bend and reshape as she passed through the corridors. She skipped down the staircase at the end of the hall and into the library.

The library was circular and gigantic, a large expanse that in a normal state of circumstances probably shouldn’t fit in the space it lived in. But Mocha thought that was the beauty of it; the strange and nonsensical had always been of great interest to her.

Speaking of great interest, she started scanning the shelves. She pushed up her dark red glasses as she attempted to skim the titles:  _ The History and Theories of Asterisk, The Adventures of November York, Magic and Magick: Pros and Cons,  _ the list continued.

Mocha made a small grunting noise. “Curse me and my bookworm nature,” she said quietly to herself, “I’ve gone through a good chunk of these! What am I supposed to read until Tate gets here?” She turned to look at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. 9:00. Tate usually came around at 9:45.

Mocha puffed out her cheeks and eyed the shelves warily. She quickly considered her options: she could go to the Keikaku Public Library, go to Heaven’s Library in Aozora, or use her own powers or the machines in the lab to go to another dimension’s library. However, today Mocha was feeling somewhat lazy, and she didn’t want to go through all the trouble of making a trip when Tate would be arriving to the Study in just under an hour. 

Mocha tapped her chin, lost in thought.

Then, an idea struck. She briefly looked around the library, and then dashed up the stairs and through the halls to the upper floor, where the suites were. 

_ Maybe I can conjure up a book! _

She tiptoed carefully into the hallways, and stopped in front of one of the more decorated doors. Seeing it was unlocked, she opened it a crack and peeped inside.

Naturally, the room was large and decorated with a sense of flair: a violet walls, a metal desk, large, modern bookshelves and chairs, and a pristine, expensive bed. However, her main concern was the tall, lanky man with dark hair and pale skin sitting at the desk, absentmindedly writing on a piece of parchment. 

“Psst,” she whisper-yelled, “Quentin?”

“Hmm?” he hummed in response, “What is it, Coffee Cup?”

“Can I borrow a magic wand?” she asked.

A small smirk formed on his face. “Dare I ask what for?”

“I wanna try something,” she said, opening the door a bit more. “I’ll give it back!”

Quentin gazed at her, yellow eyes staring straight into her own dark brown ones. After a small uncomfortable silence, he smiled. “In the top drawer,” he said, pointing to a small chest of drawers. “Just make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“Thankies!” Mocha chirped, entering and opening the drawer. Inside was a collection of seemingly discarded magician’s wands, that kind that was black with white tips. She took one out, thanked him again, and then hurried downstairs.

Back in the library, Mocha took out a random, patchy fiction from a shelf and set it on the small table in the center of the room. She took the wand out of the pocket of her skirt, and held it above the book.

Admittedly, Mocha had a limited knowledge of magic, but she’d studied enough spell books to know (or at least hope) that what she was about to try would work.  _ All I want is a perfect read,  _ she thought,  _ that shouldn’t be too hard, right? _

So she twirled the wand over the book, and exclaimed with utmost confidence, “ _ Liber mutatio! _ ”

She pointed the wand at the book as the last syllable left her mouth, and the book briefly glowed with a strange, green magic. Taking the aura as a sign of success, Mocha eagerly opened the book. 

She opened to a blank page. Confused, she turned to the next page. And the next. And the next. Thumbing the pages, she realized the book had turned completely blank. 

_ That can’t be right… _

However, as she was considering reciting the spell a second time, the book flipped a page by itself. Alarmed, Mocha’s attention turned back to it, and saw that the pages continued to flip. She set it on the table hurriedly, and started to back away as she saw the book start to shake. Her eyes grew even wider as she saw something start to rise out of the pages.

_ Uh oh. _

With the sound of tearing paper, a large  _ thing  _ sprung from the pages, like a burst from a geyser. Falling onto her back from the surprise, Mocha saw that the thing springing out the book was a  _ tentacle-- _ a tentacle like a from giant squid, but made of the yellowed paper of the book.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Mocha mumbled to herself dumbly.

“What the heck is that?!”

Mocha turned to the source of the voice, and saw Tate standing the the bottom of the staircase, watching the paper tentacle with a look of open-mouthed horror. “Is that a  _ paper squid?  _ What did you even do?! _ ” _

“Hi, Tate,” Mocha said sheepishly, watching the tentacle squirm and coil. “Uh...just a little reading?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mocha's spell said to mutate the book. Hence the incident.  
> Leave kudos or comment if you like.


End file.
